The Pefect Weekend
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: This is for the TBBT forum halloween fluff challenge and involves Sheldon, Amy and increased intimacy
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a short two chapter story for the TBBT forum Halloween fluff challenge, as usual it will involve mainly Shamy but also the other characters.**_

 _ **As usual I own NONE of the characters.**_

It was a month before Halloween and the group were at the weekly Friday night gathering at 4a for Chinese food and vintage video games, the group had been extended by the arrival of Stuart and Raj had brought Emily, the girls were chatting in the kitchen when an idea came to Amy, she left the kitchen and she stood in front of the TV, this of course caused a commotion with the boys.

"Hey, we were playing, get of the way" cried Raj.

"Yeah Amy, move" added Howard.

"Sorry guys, I had an idea I wanted to run by you all" replied Amy who was still not moving, so the guys put down the game controllers.

"What is it that has caused us to stop then? Asked Sheldon as Amy walked towards him and sat down next to him, he took her hand in his and they smiled warmly at each other.

"I was thinking about hosting a Halloween party at my apartment and I would love for you all to come" replied Amy.

"Why don't we have it here instead, there is certainly more space" commented Leonard.

"That's a good idea" replied Amy smiling at him.

"Hold on, I don't like parties, least of all one in my own apartment" complained Sheldon sitting back and folding his arms and then pouting.

"What if you can have a costume? Asked Amy.

"Like a couple's costume? Asked Sheldon in reply.

"Of course" replied Amy

"Then you have persuaded me, how do we choose? Asked Sheldon.

"Why don't we all think of couples ideas and throw them into a hat and then pick that way? Suggested Howard

"Are the couples working together on this one? Asked Penny.

"No, that way there is more choice" replied Howard.

"Does it have to be related to Halloween? Asked Bernadette/

"If you want it to be yes, but don't feel obligated" replied Amy.

"Stuart are you coming to the party? Asked Leonard.

"I will say yes, but I have an idea, why don't we just have the party at my store? There is a lot more room now it has been renovated" suggested Stuart.

"That sounds better than hosting it here, so I say yes" replied Sheldon to which everybody nodded their agreement

"I will have a date as well thanks to Emily" said Stuart.

"What does that mean? asked Raj looking at Stuart and Emily in confusion.

"Oh my sister has agreed to go on a date with Stuart, I guess if things go well then they will be at the party together" replied Emily.

"Ok, enough talk, I will give everybody some paper and then we can choose and you have to take whatever you are given" said Leonard going over to his desk and retrieving pens and paper and passing them round to everybody.

"Who out of the couple chooses? Asked Penny.

"Well I suggest that everybody picks one and then the couples decide which is the best one and Sheldon that doesn't mean you sulk if you don't get what you want" said Leonard

"I never sulk" said Sheldon looking put out as Amy took his hand in hers again and smiled at him which made him visibly relax.

Leonard just sighed and started to write ideas out, this prompted the others and within minutes everybody had written names down and without showing the others had folded the papers up and placed them in the bowl.

"Ok who wants to pick first? Asked Leonard.

"Me I do" shouted Sheldon with his arm in the air.

"Ok go ahead" Leonard passed the bowl over to Sheldon, he and Amy both took a piece of paper, Sheldon grimaced but Amy looked rather happy.

"What did you get Sheldon? Asked Amy

"Robin Hood and Maid Marion, I don't like it" pouted Sheldon folding his arms and sulking again.

"Well you might like my one then" replied Amy.

"What is it?

"Superman and Supergirl" replied Amy beaming at him

"Oh yes, we are having that one" replied Sheldon excitedly, and then realised just how much of Amy would be on show and gulped visibly.

The other couples outfits were quickly chosen with only a slight argument between Raj and Emily as she wanted to go dressed as a zombie couple, Raj relented and gave in, Penny and Leonard had agreed on Popeye and Olive, Bernadette and Howard had agreed on dressing as a ghost couple and Stuart said he would contact Emily's sister to discuss it more in detail, after which the games night continued on for some time

 _ **A month later**_

It was 755am on Saturday morning and Sheldon was pacing the living room nervously, he was waiting for Amy to arrive for their weekend together, they had a day of activities planned and they would be having another sleepover at his apartment, this would be there fourth and Sheldon wanted to make a change to the previous sleepovers, they had already agreed to have sleepovers on Saturday nights but Sheldon wasn't sure how far things would go with Amy and was just starting to wonder how far Amy wanted to take things when a sharp rapping of the door indicated the arrival of his girlfriend, he walked quickly to the door and opened it to find Amy there with an overnight bag and another bag that smelled heavenly and smiling at him.

"Good morning Amy, welcome"

"Good morning to you Sheldon, how are you doing? Replied Amy walking through the door towards him as he stepped aside.

"Better that you are here and what have you brought? Asked Sheldon indicating the bag she was still holding.

"This is breakfast" replied Amy.

Amy took the bag to the kitchen bench and started to unload containers of food and hot drinks for the two of them, she passed one container to Sheldon and set one for herself, then collected two plates and cutlery then sat down at the bench opposite Sheldon.

"What did you get? Asked Sheldon eagerly opening his container to find waffles, scrambled egg and bacon together.

"I got the same as you, I thought a hearty breakfast before we go out would be good and I have packed sandwiches for lunchtime as well"

"You know I like preparedness Amy Farrah Fowler"

Sheldon smiled at her and they shared a moment of eye coitus before tucking into their food, chatting about their week at work, once they were finished they made quick work of tidying away before moving to the sofa, to Amy's surprise Sheldon took one of her hands in his and pulled her a little closer towards him.

"Now then little lady, I do believe as we are officially on a date we have some kissing to do?

"I would like that" replied Amy beaming at him.

Sheldon leaned into her and their lips met, they were still fairly new to kissing but they found they both enjoyed it, their hands however kept to the waists of the other as they continued to kiss, Sheldon was the first to break away, Amy noticed his eyes were dilated and found herself feeling flushed and breathless.

"That was nice"

"Good, because I hope there will be more of that to come" replied Sheldon giving her a quick peck and a hug.

"I like that idea"

"I know you do, now before you tempt me again with your womanly ways, we have to get going if we are going to keep to today's schedule" replied Sheldon.

"Of course, did you complete your laundry last night? Asked Amy.

"Yes, although it was a little disconcerting to be doing it on a Friday than a Saturday but a lot of things recently are challenging me, so why not another one" replied Sheldon.

"I'm not sure changing your laundry day is a challenge but ok" teased Amy smiling at him

Sheldon pouted at her and huffed before giving her another hug and helping her up, Amy retrieved the bag of sandwiches from the kitchen while Sheldon took her overnight bag to the bedroom and returned to find Amy waiting for him.

"What are Leonard and Penny doing today?

"I've no idea, all I know is we have the place to ourselves, you know at weekends they like to be together and they will be until the party tomorrow night" replied Sheldon picking up his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

They left the apartment and walked down the stairs to Amy's car and set off on the short distance to Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens, they had been there many times and now had a season pass so didn't have to pay on arrival anymore, they arrived just after the opening time of 10am, it was still pretty quiet with not many people around.

Amy decided that as Sheldon seemed ok with hand holding these days to just take his hand and not think about, she didn't look at Sheldon as she did so and they wandered off towards the monkey enclosures, they arrived just as they were being fed and were happy to see them jumping from branch to branch to catch the food being thrown for them

"I wish I could feed them myself" pondered Amy out loud.

"They do day experiences here in which that can happen, so maybe the next time" suggested Sheldon.

"Actually we have a baby monkey that has been rejected by its mother and is due for a feed, if you wish to come inside and watch? Said the keeper to Amy.

"Oh yes please, I have worked with monkeys before and have fed babies, so this will be amazing" replied Amy clutching Sheldon's arm in excitement.

"Ok follow me inside then"

They followed the keeper inside to a small room where a tiny monkey was asleep in a cage with some toys, the monkey woke as the keeper opened the door so the keeper took the monkey out and placed it in Amy's arms, Amy beamed with happiness at holding the monkey and told Sheldon to take some pictures.

"How old is she? Asked Amy

"She was born just two days ago, this was the first born of the monkey and she just didn't take to her, so we had to intervene" replied the keeper who started heating up some formula"

"Sheldon isn't she beautiful"

"She is" replied Sheldon

The keeper handed the bottle over and Amy adjusted the monkey to a better position, the monkey clutched onto to the bottle as Amy gave it to her and she sucked away and pretty quickly the milk was gone.

"We have to feed her every three hours, I took her home with me last night and will do for the next few months, though the other keepers will step in as well, once she is bigger and stronger she will be reintroduced slowly to the other monkeys, this has worked before so we know it will be fine" replied the keeper.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this, it was a pleasure" replied Amy

"Your welcome, come back again and see her when she's bigger if you like"

"Oh I will, we come here at least once a month" replied Amy

"Good"

The keeper saw them out and once they were outside, Amy was still beaming at the reminder of feeding the baby monkey, Sheldon thought she looked cute with her smile and pulled her in for a hug, the hug turned into a little kiss which they were both enjoying until they were interrupted by another keeper trying to get inside the enclosure.

"Come on lets carry on" suggested Amy happy at Sheldon wanting to kiss her in public

They stopped so many times going around the zoo for little kisses that Sheldon was becoming permanently aroused that they were in danger of missing the science museum and by the time they got back to the car Sheldon pounced on Amy again and they moved to the back seat where their was more room to kiss.

"What's happened to you Sheldon, you are not normally one for public affections" said Amy as she stroked his face

"That's true but I have a little vixen tempting me and I can't help myself" replied Sheldon.

"Well I for one am glad" replied Amy as they kissed again

"As much as I want this to carry on, we have a schedule to keep and you know I like to keep it"

"Yes I know, we have the lecture at the science museum to attend" replied Amy

"Although, on this occasion I would be happy for us to continue this back at my apartment" suggested Sheldon

"Let's do it then" replied Amy

"We need to pick up dinner as well then" suggested Sheldon noticing the time.

They arrived back at the apartment after picking up pizza and went straight to the sofa, Amy fell into Sheldon's arms as he kissed her passionately, this time their arms were all over each other, Sheldon still kissing Amy gently pushed Amy down and moved on top of her, Amy adjusted herself as she felt Sheldon's weight and he grinded on her, she was enjoying this immensely and groaned into Sheldon's mouth, he abruptly stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes

"I can't help myself around you Amy, what is happening to me"

"You fell in love with me and you are letting things go" replied Amy putting her arms around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss

"I don't know how far I can go that quickly Amy, please understand"

"Sheldon I'm not going to make you do things you don't want to, I don't even know if im ready for that, lets just enjoy each other for now"

"With no pressure?

"With no pressure at all" replied Amy

"You are so understanding when I am being so slow at the intimacy"

"I would hardly call this slow right now" giggled Amy wiggling against him and making Sheldon groan as his erection grew harder at the movements.

"You do things to me little lady"

"So do you" smirked Amy.

They kissed again for a few minutes, stopping when Sheldon said the pizza would get cold, the pizza got cold anyway in between them eating and having little kisses but neither complained.

"So are we having the sleepover in here again? Asked Amy for clarification.

"Yes I think so, I can only just about control myself in here with you, let alone if I take you to my bed" replied Sheldon looking at her with raised eyebrows

"Ok, then once we are done here, I will help you get the sheets ready for the fort"

"How about I just bring the mattress out here and we can lay on it together? Suggested Sheldon"

"How is that different to being in bed together though?

"Because in the bedroom and in bed is more intimate than I can do right now and as much as I want to increase our intimacy, it has to be at a pace I am comfortable with" replied Sheldon.

"Ok I agree" replied Amy

They kissed again for some time, afterwards they chose a movie to watch and snuggled on the sofa together, Amy felt content and happy with Sheldon wrapping his arm around her and turning to kiss her on multiple occasions so much that they missed much of the movie, eventually they retrieved the mattress from Sheldon's bedroom, Sheldon turned off the lights apart from the small light next to the sofa, he and Amy lay down next to each other but not touching, Sheldon pulled Amy closer to her where they cuddled together and shared a kiss.

"Goodnight Amy Fararh Fowler"

"Goodnight Sheldon Cooper"

"Thank you for a great day, I love you"

"Thank you for a great day as well and I love you too"

"I know" replied Sheldon as they shared a smile and another kiss before drifting off to sleep

 _ **Chapter two will have the party**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter one, here is the final chapter of this little challenge with more of the other characters**_

Once Stuart had decided to hold the party at his store, he announced it on the store website and in store and to help with the costs, he asked everyone who wanted to come to pay $10 towards food and decoration, he received a big response from his usual customers who were eager for the party and had asked others to come, Stuart found that he had almost 100 people coming to his store and started to panic that there wouldn't be enough room until Raj who was helping him arrange everything suggested clearing the whole store and just having one stand of comic books for people to choose, with the rest of the store being taken over for food and possible dancing opportunities.

Stuart's date with Emily's sister however didn't go so well and he found himself asking Howard's cousin Genie, who had met before Debbie had died, she agreed to go with him for which Stuart was grateful.

After going to sleep quite late on Saturday night, at 11am on the Sunday morning on the day of the party, Sheldon and Amy were still fast asleep in each other arms on the mattress in the living room, they were woken by the sound of Leonard closing the door who was then gawping at them on the floor.

"Good morning Leonard, what are you doing here? Asked Sheldon rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I left my car keys in my room and I am taking Penny out to brunch, Amy she said to say that you should go over around 3pm to get ready together if that's ok? Replied Leonard.

"Sure that's fine" replied Amy giving him a brief smile.

"Sorry to interrupt" Leonard nodded at them before going to his room and collecting his keys before leaving again.

The couple still hadn't moved from the bed during Leonard's brief visit, Amy started to get up before being gently pulled back down by Sheldon, who gave her a kiss, Amy responded and automatically her hands wandered into his shirt to caress his stomach, this made Sheldon groan in delight and then they wrapped their legs around each others and kissed even harder, Amy was the first to break away this time, they smiled goofily at each other.

"I can't wait to see you in the Supergirl outfit, it's a perfect match" said Sheldon as he helped Amy up.

"I do believe we have the perfect couple's costume, maybe I should have suggested it be a competition for best costume as well" pondered Amy

"Oh I like that idea" replied Sheldon excitedly.

"Perhaps next time, it's too late to organise a winning prize anyway, shall I help you take the mattress back?

"Of course"

Much later after more kissing and lunch, Penny knocked for Amy and they helped each other with their make up, the four of them would be travelling together in a taxi to the party, once Penny and Amy were ready, they went back to 4A to find both Sheldon and Leonard in their respective rooms getting ready.

"Should we wait here or go back to yours and let them pick us up? Asked Amy.

"No lets wait, Sheldon will love your costume, you look hot girl!" replied Penny looking at Amy appreciatively.

"I wonder if it's too much on display though" said Amy as she noticed how much of her bosom was actually on display.

"The more the better in my experience"

The two of them went to the kitchen to make drinks and were chatting at the bench when Sheldon arrived, Amy stood up to greet him and noticed the look on Sheldon's face, and he definitely looked delighted to see her.

"Amy you look wonderful, I do believe we would have won best couples costume"

"Of course" replied Amy.

Amy was smiling back at him as he joined her at the bench and they linked hands and smiled goofily at each other, Leonard appeared in his Popeye outfit, complete with fake muscles, his reaction to Penny as Olive Oyl made Amy giggle as he led Penny back to her apartment for a private moment.

"Well I can guess what they are doing, I should call a cab and hope they wont miss it" said Sheldon.

"Did you want a drink while we are waiting? Asked Amy hopping off the bench and walking round to the kettle.

"No, although the view is good from here" replied Sheldon eyeing her up appreciatively

"Thank you, I must say you make a handsome Superman"

"Well obviously" replied Sheldon taking out his phone to call a taxi.

During the wait for the taxi, they moved to the sofa and were holding hands again, Sheldon found he couldn't keep his hands off Amy lately and although they hadn't agreed on her staying Sunday night, he wondered if she would agree.

"Stay tonight as well please" begged Sheldon.

"I haven't got another change of clothes with me though" replied Amy.

"Leave early tomorrow and get some then, then we can talk more but I want you staying the whole weekend from now on"

"Really?

"Of course, Leonard and Penny are living together most of the time now that they are married, I want to be with you and this way we can get used to living with each other, even if it's just at weekends" replied Sheldon.

"But we have only had a few one night sleepovers, I don't want you to feel pressure to make me happy Sheldon" replied Amy.

"The pressure will be from myself because I want this Amy Farrah Fowler more than anything"

"Well I won't stand in the way of progress" giggled Amy

Sheldon leaned in for another kiss, just as his phone beeped and Leonard and Penny came barging in the door, the message indicated the taxi had arrived so they set off towards the comic book store, when they arrived they already noticed the store was heaving with party goers, the outside of the store was decorated with a large colourful spider web and music was blaring loudly, Leonard and Penny went straight in but Sheldon held Amy back and took her to one side against a wall.

"What's wrong? Asked Amy wondering why he wasn't going straight in.

"I wanted to finish what I started before we left" replied Sheldon.

"Hoo" replied Amy.

Sheldon backed Amy against the wall, then kissed her as he brought her waist into meet his, they were kissing passionately when they were interrupted by wolf whistles from people arriving to the party, Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes and saw how dilated they were, they shared another kiss and held hands as they walked into the store, they were the only couple dressed as Superman and Supergirl, Stuart greeted them on arrival, he hadn't dressed up though.

The store was very colourfully decorated and most people had dressed in Halloween outfits with pointy hats, there were a few others that hadn't dressed up though.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, there is plenty to eat and drink, so enjoy yourselves" shouted Stuart over the din of the music as he took their invitation tickets.

"Thanks" said Sheldon as Amy manoeuvred him to the buffet table.

The buffet table was laden with the usual regular party food along with a few Halloween inspired dishes and a bar area next to it with a bartender serving.

"What do you want to drink Sheldon? Asked Amy.

"Just a soft drink for now, you know I don't drink"

"Not even an ice tea? Smirked Amy having heard about his drunken antics from Penny.

"Maybe one of them then" replied Sheldon knowing full well that he would probably be drunk after just one, Amy ordered the drink and passed it to Sheldon who gulped it down in one go much to Amy's surprise.

"Hey guys" said a small ghost appearing next to them.

"Hi Bernadette, don't you look cute" replied Amy giving her friend a hug.

"Same as you, Amy you look amazing, I hope Sheldon agrees?" replied Bernadette

"Oh I agree" replied Sheldon eyeing Amy up and down.

Raj and Emily were next to greet them, they were dressed in zombie outfits as previously agreed, they selected some food and then went off to a discreet corner to kiss and feed each other, Sheldon shrugged and took Amy off to join Leonard and Penny on a nearby sofa, they chatted while they ate and watched other party goers dancing to various songs, then Stuart made an announcement.

"Thank you all for coming, I am going to hold a best costume competition and a best couples costume competition as well, I will hand out slips of paper to everybody to write who you vote for and the winners will be announced at the end of the night" said Stuart to cheers from the assembled group.

"Well I hope we win best couple" said Sheldon.

"Me too, though we are the best couple anyway in my book" replied Amy.

"I quite agree"

Sheldon smiled at Amy who then stood up and held her hand out for him, he looked at it question.

"I want to dance with you Sheldon and this is a great song to dance to" said Amy indicating the song in question playing

"Let's get the party started? Queried Sheldon after listening for a few seconds.

"Oh yes, come on, we know you can dance"

"Very well"

They moved to the dance area and held each other as others danced manically around them, then as the song ended the DJ put on when a man loves a woman. Sheldon pulled Amy closer to him then wrapped his arms around her as they swayed around the floor, Amy noticed her friends all dancing and kissing their partners, leaned into Sheldon who was licking his lips at the look she was giving him, their lips met and for the next couple of minutes, they kissed as they swayed around not caring who was looking at them, only breaking apart when the song ended.

"I need some air, I feel very hot"

Sheldon blurted out to Amy and left Amy standing there to rush through the crowd to get outside, Amy watched him go and decided to let him be for a few minutes, she collected another drink for herself and some water for Sheldon before going out to find him, he was sitting on a nearby wall by himself, Amy passed the water to him and he gulped it down quickly.

"Sorry for abandoning you like that"

"Its fine, you explained what was wrong"

"You're not mad? Asked Sheldon.

"No of course not"

"Good"

Amy sat down next to him and Sheldon put one arm around her shoulders to pull her close, then kissed her briefly and despite the party noise, enjoyed the solitude outside for a few minutes before they went back inside. The party continued on and soon people were playing games, there was more dancing with the couples swapping partners for the faster songs, towards midnight Stuart took over the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming, I am now going to announce the winners of the costume competition, now with 47 votes for best couple the winners of the best couple are Sheldon and Amy"

Sheldon and Amy had a quick hug before joining Stuart at the microphone where he handed them both envelopes.

"Sheldon I know how much you love comic books so you get 10 free comic books of your choice and Amy you get vouchers for anything you would like from the store"

"Thank you Stuart" replied Amy as Sheldon just grinned happily, mostly because he was a bit tipsy from the ice teas he had been drinking for most of the night.

Soon after the party started to wind down, the DJ played the last few tunes and shortly afterwards people started to leave, Leonard and Penny had disappeared so Amy called a taxi for her and Sheldon and once they arrived home, Amy sat Sheldon down as he was still tipsy and made him a strong mug of tea then joined him on the sofa.

"Oh Amy my lovely Amy" muttered Sheldon as she sat down next to him.

"Here drink this, you will feel better for it" replied Amy.

"I only want you my little lady" replied Sheldon ignoring the drink and giving her a kiss which she responded to for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I should really put you to bed, I will sleep out here"

"Oh no you don't, I am not having you sleep alone"

"Then what are you suggesting? Asked Amy wondering where he was going.

"I said I wanted to increase intimacy with you and whilst I am in no condition to do anything with you tonight, I want to sleep with you in my bed" replied Sheldon as he began to look more and more sleepy.

"Well only if you are sure"

"I am, come on its late and we need to work tomorrow"

Sheldon drank his tea while Amy got them both bottles of water, then they went through to his bedroom, Amy collected her nightgown and got changed in the bathroom before going back to the bedroom to find Sheldon fast asleep in the middle of the bed, she joined him anyway and even though she thought he was asleep, he woke at her movements.

"Let me spoon you" mumbled Sheldon.

"Ok"

Amy turned over as Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, then kissed the back of her neck gently before whispering in her ear, Amy however turned her head to look at him properly as he spoke.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler, thank you for a perfect weekend"

"I love you too and I look forward to more weekends like this"

Sheldon smiled at her as they shared a kiss and they snuggled down to sleep.

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **There might be another story in a few weeks, just looking to get inspiration after a pretty awful start to season 9**_


End file.
